Chuck Greene
Former two time national motocross champion, Chuck Greene is the reluctant hero and protagonist of Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Case West, a psychopath in the non-canon game Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, and a character in Dead Rising 3. He is a widower and the father of Katey Greene, who was bitten by her zombified mother in the Las Vegas outbreak. He is an extremely resourceful mechanic, able to repair and construct anything he can imagine.Tape it or Die, Comparing the Terror is Reality Contestants He is also a loving father who would do anything in order to protect his daughter from harm. Dead Rising: Road to Fortune , Katey, and Chuck.]] The identity of Chuck's wife had been unknown until 2011 when Capcom and IDW Publishing announced a comic book series in development called Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. In the first issue of the series, Chuck and his family appear briefly at the end of the story driving to Las Vegas for a motocross tournament. Chuck is hoping to strike it rich for all of them once he wins, and reassures both his wife Pam, and his daughter Katey that despite Rebecca Chang's news reports of possible zombie outbreaks in the area, there is nothing for them to worry about. Dead Rising 2: Case Zero The game is set two years after Dead Rising and three years before Dead Rising 2. Before he hit the big time with a team and sponsorship behind him, Chuck was forced to repair his own bikes, leaving him incredibly resourceful; a real handyman. While Chuck and his family were in Las Vegas for a Motocross event, the city was hit by a zombie outbreak. Chuck's wife was zombified during the epidemic and bit Katey in the forearm, infecting her. Chuck must now give Katey two doses of Zombrex per day (eventually turns into only 1 dose per day, as the drug progresses throughout the years between Case Zero and the Main Game) to keep her from turning into a zombie. Chuck and his daughter manage to escape to Still Creek, a town approximately 46 miles from Las Vegas. When they stop at a local gas station for more fuel, someone steals Chuck's truck, which also has his daughter's Zombrex in it. As a horde of zombies arrive, Chuck barricades Katey inside the gas station and fights his way to a crashed ambulance in the military's abandoned quarantine zone, where he finds an unopened vial of Zombrex. He then overhears from the walkie-talkie on a dead soldier that the army is arriving to clean up the town, and orders are that nobody is allowed to leave Still Creek until then. After obtaining a damaged motorcycle and repairing it, and killing a psychotic mechanic intent on adding Katey to his "trophy" collection, he escapes Still Creek with his daughter during the confusion of the military's cleanup operation. He eventually finds his truck again; the thief died from unknown causes. He obtains more Zombrex, Katey's picture and belongings as well as his signature yellow racing jacket, before finally continuing his journey. Dead Rising 2 A single father, Chuck dotes on his daughter Katey who, since the loss of her mother in the Vegas outbreak, he will do anything for. He is an occasional gambler and is in Fortune City during the recent zombie outbreak with his daughter, who he will go to great lengths in order to protect. He is a participant of Terror is Reality and during the game competes so he can buy Zombrex. It can be seen in the Official Captivate Trailer that Chuck is most likely sponsored by Zombrex as it is labeled on his motorcycle. According to a news report by Rebecca Chang, apparently someone impersonating Chuck caused the zombie outbreak in the Fortune City arena and the blame falls on him as well as the CURE protest group. Read More... Dead Rising 2: Case West The story picks up with Ending A. During the fight with the zombie TK, TK gets the upper hand and prepares to bite Chuck. Just then, the elevator doors opened and a man attacks the zombified TK with a baseball bat. The man turns out to be Frank West, the hero of the Willamette zombie outbreak. Chuck recognizes him but Frank immediately recognized Chuck as the man responsible to the Fortune City Outbreak and pushes him down to the floor. Chuck claims that he was framed and walks out of the elevator. Frank tells him that they demand a nice bounty on Chuck. Chuck puts away the bat, grabs him, and asks that he just came here for that. Frank tells him that he doesn't believe everything he had seen on TV. Chuck reiterates how Phenotrans caused the Vegas and Fortune City outbreaks and framed him for the latter. He also states that they killed Rebecca Chang. Frank is shocked by the news, mostly about Rebecca's death, revealing that Frank was an acquaintance of Rebecca's. After hearing enough, Frank admits to Chuck that he came to collect Rebecca to investigate a Phenotrans facility west of Fortune City, based on a tip he was given by a source. Frank agrees to let Chuck tag along, but warns him that if he finds out that Chuck had something to do with the outbreak, there could be serious consequences. Chuck reluctantly accepts and again stresses that he is innocent. Before they leave, Frank's watch beeps, reminding him to give himself a dose of Zombrex, owing to the infection he contracted in Willamette five years ago. Using the vents, Chuck and Frank infiltrate the facility and contact Frank's source. They fight their way through a container of zombies and kill the Security Guards managing the Shipping Office. From there Frank and Chuck communicate with Frank's source via a computer and a camera through which the source is watching both of them. The source directs them through several tasks and is eventually revealed to be Isabela Keyes. Isabela was being forced to work for Phenotrans after they stole her research on a cure, she was trying to make Zombrex synthetic in the least. The reunion is interrupted by the director of Phenotrans; a wheelchair-bound woman named Marian Mallon, who announces that a cure has existed for some time, herself being a subject to it. Marian sends in some guards to capture Isabela, but she uses the distractions to gun down one of the guards. Isabela is then knocked unconscious by The Commander; Harjit Singh, who is then defeated by Chuck and Frank and killed by Queens. Marian activates the self-destruct sequence and escapes alive, with Isabela, while Chuck and Frank evacuate the facility before its destruction. As they watch over the burning facility, Chuck ponders on the fact that a cure exists, that he could cure his daughter with, but Frank says that it could have been a lie. Frank's watch beeps, indicating his next dose of Zombrex is due. He remembers discarding it in the facility, but Chuck, having picked it back up, gives the Zombrex to Frank, stating that the world needs him. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Note: The events that occur within this game are confirmed to be non-canon to the main storyline. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record is a "what if" scenario where Frank West covered the Fortune City Outbreak instead of Chuck. While Chuck is not the protagonist this time he still appears in the game. Firstly, he is the character for the second player in Co-Op mode. When featured thus, he looks exactly like the normal and canon version of Chuck. The Chuck Greene of the Off the Record timeline, contrastingly, is one of the new psychopaths in the game, replacing Leon from Dead Rising 2. Chuck has apparently gone insane, he has started drinking heavily and is hunting for Zombrex, believing that the doll that he carries on his back is actually his daughter. Katey is not seen in the game, but a backpack resembling hers is found in a pool of blood, suggesting what may have happened to her. Frank encounters Chuck in People Like Us; Frank finds a Slicecycle and begins to examine it. Chuck then appears and tells Frank to get away from his bike, Frank apologizes, Chuck also apologizes saying he thought Frank was one of those Crazies. While slowly killing a female zombie with his bare hands, Chuck rambles to Frank about how in times of crisis many people turn on each other rather than coming together, and that he has a "daughter" to protect. Frank then offers to take Chuck and "Katey" to the Safe House, which Chuck declines because he needs to find "Katey" Zombrex every 24 hours. Frank attempts to change Chuck's mind and grabs the doll's leg to stop him from leaving, infuriating Chuck and leading him to believe that Frank is trying to harm "Katey" and is one of those "Nutbars". He throws a few punches and kicks at Frank before jumping on his Slicecycle and attempting to kill him. 300px|rightAfter Frank defeats him Chuck crashes his bike and he is sent to the ground, causing the doll to be knocked loose and broken. With his last strength, he crawls to the head of the doll and holds it in his hands, and appears to die believing that Katey is all right, and that's all that matters. Frank begins to walk away and sees Chuck's bike keys, picks them up and turns around to look at Chuck's body only to find that he's vanished. Frank can then be heard wondering aloud where he had seen Chuck before. A Photo Op is available when Chuck starts drinking whiskey after hitting Frank with his Sliceacycle. That should give 1,000 PP. Dead Rising 3 Dead Rising 3 is set 10 years after the events of Dead Rising 2. 2 years prior to Dead Rising 3, Chuck had been suffering from stress after constantly having to look for more Zombrex for Katey. Chuck chose a life of crime, and became a major mob boss. He used his status as a way to gain access to Zombrex. Katey decided to run away, believing herself as a burden towards her father after seeing Chuck becoming stressed from all the work he has been doing. Chuck began to ruthlessly search for his daughter after her disappearance. Luckily, Chuck was able to have someone to help search for his daughter; that man being Gary. After being informed of Katey's whereabouts, Chuck heads to Los Perdidos, only to find the city in a middle of a zombie outbreak. Days later, Chuck, with the help of Gary, finds Katey, only to see her kissing a mechanic and using her middle name as an identity. Although wary of Nick at first, Chuck warms up to him after they team up to stop Gen. John Hemlock. He also appears to accept the romantic connection between Nick and his daughter fairly quickly, but also reinforces the fact that her name is not Annie and he doesn't like her to be called that. Sandbox Mode Chuck will appear in Fortune Park riding his Slicecycle, and has a very similar attack pattern as he did in Story Mode. When killed, he will drop $25,000. Trivia *The brand of Chuck's jacket is "Ijiek", the romaji for the first name of the creator of Dead Rising, Keiji Inafune, spelled backwards. Whenever when he wears Ijiek brand sports wear, it always has the number 4 on it. Chuck's jacket is also an avatar clothing item if the game was purchased as an Xbox 360 pre order from Amazon.com *At a time during his development, his last name was Reid, a slight change in the color "Red". His final last name, Greene, plays off this, as it is a slight change of the color "Green". *Chuck's picture makes an appearance in Left 4 Dead's "The Sacrifice" comic part 3. It can be seen above the jukebox on page 101. There is also a secret link in the blog showing a reskined Ellis (a main character, and playable survivor, from Left 4 Dead 2) with a Ijiek t-shirt, congratulating the Dead Rising 2 team on their release. *According to the TIR section of the Fortune City site, Chuck's quote is "I love the smell of the rising dead in the morning", referencing the quote of Lieutenant Colonel Bill Kilgore in Apocalypse Now. *In Dead Rising 2: Case West Chuck also uses a camera. The camera that Chuck is using is the one that Frank is promoting on the "Frank's Foto Facts" trailers for Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. *Chuck's color scheme is an alternate color for both Chris Redfield and Frank West in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. He also makes an appearance as a Rank C Capcom card in the DLC feature Heroes and Heralds Mode. Gallery Chuck in case zero.png|Chuck as he appears in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. Chuck Greene's Bio.jpg|Chuck's Official Bio. Dead rising chuck full.png Chuck_Katey_bmp_jpgcopy.jpg|Chuck with his daughter, Katey. Dead rising 2 guitar 320.jpg|Chuck attacks a zombie. Chuck_OTR.png|Chuck in Off the Record, breaking a zombie's neck. Face_to_face.jpg|Chuck Greene and Frank West face to face. 340090_278271222192183_207338322618807_1085813_1468922580_o.jpg|Chuck's appearance in Off The Record. 9ad18157de7df2d2f7c3f9a1386125ea.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Chuck Greene Card for Heroes and Heralds Mode. PortraitChuckGreeneCW.png|Other Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. PortraitChuckGreeneOTR.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. cgtpd.JPG|Chuck defeated. Chuck Corpse (Sandbox).png|Chuck dies during Sandbox Mode. Deadrising2otr 2012-02-26 15-16-28-27.png|Notebook entry in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record of co-op Chuck. umvc3_week9_012_97529_640screen.jpg|Chris Redfield from the Resident Evil series in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. umvc3_week11_205_05292_640screen.jpg|Frank West in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. chuck.PNG|Chuck as he appears in Dead Rising 3 Click here to view more images of Chuck. Category:Major Characters Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters